The Twilight Castle
by YYxYandJxS4eva
Summary: Teo has captured Leon. Kimi, Seth and Marissa must save him. Will Leon be saved on time? Will they survive anything lurking in the castle?
1. Chapter 1 The Search for Leon

The Twilight Castle – Chapter 1 – The search for Leon

Summary: Teo has captured Leon. Seth, Marissa and Kimi must find him. Will Marissa, Kimi and Seth find their comrade and will they survive anything lurking in the Castle?

Seth was silent. ''Seth, c'mon...we'll find him'' said Kimi.

''Leon's my best friend, I hate Teo''.

''He might still be in the castle'' said Marissa.

''We better be careful, this castle seems mysterious''. They walked along the corridor, keeping their eyes peeled for anything strange. Meanwhile...Leon woke up; He was in a metal cage which was suspended above the ground.

''It seems you're awake now'' said a voice.

''Let me go!'' shouted Leon. Teo walked out of the shadows.

''Where am I?'' asked Leon.

''We're still in the castle''.

''Let...me...go...NOW!''.

''NO''.

''What is it you want from me?'' asked Leon.

''Nothing at all''.

''If you don't need me for anything then wouldn't it be best to let me go if I actually won't be of any use to you?'' asked Leon.

''I've had enough of your complaining'' said Teo. He sent 5 bolts of lightning at Leon, who screamed in pain and blacked out. Meanwhile Kimi, Seth and Marissa heard the scream.

''That sounded like Leon!'' cried Seth.

''Let's go!'' said Kimi. They froze when they heard a voice. They quickly hid behind some curtains.

''Well Mr Leon, I have to do a little errand, I'll be back in a hour, don't move, Oh wait you can't'' said Teo, laughing. He walked out of the room. As soon as Teo was gone, Kimi, Marissa and Seth ran into the room. They saw Leon, crumpled in a heap on the floor of a cage above the ground.

''Leon! '' cried Seth.

''We have to get him out of there!'' shouted Marissa. All of a sudden 4 Dark Panther's ran into the room.

''They must be trying to stop us from saving Leon!'' shouted Kimi. Marissa shot one of her arrows at a panther, Seth stabbed one of them and Kimi used her scythe to destroy the other two. Kimi then noticed some steps that led up to the cage that held Leon. She ran up the steps and, using a lockpick, unlocked the cage successfully.

''Seth, help me out here!'' said Kimi. Seth immediately ran up the steps. Kimi put Leon's right arm over her shoulder and Seth did the same with Leon's left arm. They jumped down with Leon. Marissa ran over.

''Is he ok?'' she asked.

''I don't know'' said Seth.

''C'mon we have to get him somewhere safe'' said Kimi

YYxYandJxS4eva: The sequel is starting!

Leon: -.-''

Seth: O_O

Marissa: ...

Kimi: T.T

YYxYandJxS4eva: What? What's wrong with you all?

Leon: What the hell is wrong with you? I mean c'mon! I repeat Let me go twice!

YYxYandJxS4eva: Do you really want me to kill you?!

Seth: Okay calm down. Fighting won't solve anything.

Kimi & Marissa: *both nod*

YYxYandJxS4eva: You shall not defy me! I am your creator! You shall respect my authority! Bwuhahahahahaha!

Leon: Oh geez


	2. Chapter 2 Leon gets poisoned

The Twilight Castle – Chapter 2 Leon gets poisoned

They ran out of the room. ''My house is about one hour from here'' said Kimi. They ran out of the castle and got in the car and drove off. When they got to Kimi's house they ran inside. Leon and Seth shared a flat while Kimi and Marissa have a house of their own. They laid Leon down on a bed in a spare room. Kimi walked downstairs and returned with a first-aid kit. She bandaged Leon's arms then noticed he was sweating.

''Seth, grab a cloth and soak it in cold water, he has a fever''. Seth ran out of the room. He came back and handed the wet cloth to Kimi who placed it on Leon's forehead. They then waited patiently for him to wake up. It had got to 8pm which mean Leon had been unconscious for 8 whole hours.

''You guys can stay here tonight'' said Kimi.

''Ok'' said Marissa. Kimi led the others to the spare rooms. In the morning Leon was sweating worse than before. Seth, Marissa and Kimi walked into the room. Seth ran over to the bed.

''His fever's worse!'' he exclaimed. Marissa put a fresh cloth onto Leon's forehead.

''Hang in there Leon'' said Seth. They headed downstairs for breakfast.

''I hope Leon will be ok'' said Seth.

''Don't worry, I'm sure he will be fine'' said Kimi. Meanwhile Teo was on the roof of Kimi's house.

''They should be taught a lesson about taking my prisoner's away from me''. He grinned evilly and took from his pocket a bottle of poison. He snuck into Leon's room and quickly poured some poison into Leon's mouth. He then disappeared. Leon immediately woke up, started to choke and fell onto the floor. Seth, Kimi and Marissa heard a thump and ran to Leon's room. Leon was on the floor in pain.

''Leon!'' shouted Marissa. Kimi ran over and then she saw a bottle of poison on the floor. ''Teo poisoned him'' she said. Tears grew in Seth's eyes.

''Marissa! Get me the poison antidote from the first-aid kit and hurry!''. Marissa ran from the room. Kimi noticed Seth was on his knees staring at the floor.

''Seth?'' she asked. There was no answer. Marissa ran into the room and gave the antidote to Kimi, who put it into Leon's mouth. Leon fell limp into her arms.

''I'm glad that's over'' said Marissa. Seth was still staring at the floor with tears spilling out of his eyes. Marissa walked over to Seth and Seth clung onto her and cried. After a few hours he fell asleep as he was exhausted from crying. Kimi and Marissa carried Seth to his room.

''Seth must be stressed out, what with everything that happened to Leon'' said Kimi.

''Well Leon is his best friend after all'' said Marissa.

YYxYandJxS4eva: Wow! *eyes sparkle*

Leon: ...

Seth: ...

YYxYandJxS4eva: What's wrong? O_o

Leon: Nothing, apart from the fact....That you poisoned me!

YYxYandJxS4eva: Hey! Don't blame me! It was Teo! He made me!

Teo: Oh geez

Seth: Why the hell are you here Teo!

Teo: I'm Bored. B O R E D

Marissa: Well if you're so bored why don't you go poison some people?!

Teo: Shut the hell up!

Marissa: NO

YYxYandJxS4eva: Oo, e.e, T.T

Kimi: End of Conversation? Rofl


	3. Chapter 3 Mind Control

The Twilight Castle – Chapter 3 Mind-Control

Seth woke up after 3 hours. He walked into Leon's room where Leon was sleeping. Seth got a chair and sat next to the bed. He took Leon's hand and held it in his.

''Don't worry, I'll protect you, I promise''. He walked out of the room then went downstairs.

''Are you ok?'' asked Marissa.

''Yeah I'm fine'' replied Seth. After 20 minutes, Leon woke up. He got out of bed and headed downstairs. The others heard the footsteps.

''What if it's Teo?'' said Kimi. They grabbed their weapons and pointed them at the door. The door opened and there stood Leon. Leon stared at his friends and blinked.

''O...k what did I do?''.

''Leon! You're ok!'' said Marissa.

''Thanks to you''. Leon walked over to Seth.

''Sorry if I worried you'' said Leon.

''It's my fault'' said Seth.

''No it's not'' said Leon.

''It is'' said Seth and walked out of the front door. Leon sank to the floor.

''Leon...are you ok?'' asked Kimi.

''Dammit...'' said Leon.

''Leon?'' asked Marissa.

''How can he say it was his fault! It was my fault that I wasn't strong enough!'' shouted Leon, and in his rage threw a small table at the wall.

''Leon stop!'' said Marissa, who grabbed hold of him and held him back. Kimi did the same.

''Shouting is gonna make it worse''. Leon looked down. About a mile away Teo stood in a clearing. Before he had poisoned Leon, he had put a small microchip into Leon's ear which would make Leon do whatever he wished. He pressed a button to activate. Leon got out of Kimi and Marissa's grasp and kicked down the front door. The girls stared at him.

''Something's wrong...'' said Kimi.

''Let's follow him'' said Marissa.

''Good idea'' replied Kimi. Meanwhile Seth was at the lake. He then saw Leon walking towards him.

''Leon listen...I'm sorry'' said Seth. Leon suddenly grabbed Seth by the neck.

''Leon...what are you...doing?'' asked Seth.

''Leon? I think you know me as your brother''.

''What did you do to Leon!''

''Nothing much, just a little mind control''.

''You'll pay!''. Seth got out of Leon's grasp. Marissa and Kimi ran up to Seth.

''What's wrong with Leon?'' asked Marissa.

''Teo's taken over his mind!'' shouted Seth. Leon/Teo drew his sword and started to fight Seth. Seth dodged the strikes.

''Leon! I know you're in there!'' shouted Seth. Meanwhile Leon woke up; He was in a dark space. ''Where am I?'' said Leon. Meanwhile Seth was still dodging Teo's strikes.

''Don't do this Leon, Don't give up, Fight him off!'' shouted Seth. Leon heard all this.

''I have to break free for at least two minutes!'' said Leon.

''Seth!'' he shouted.

''Leon is that you?'' asked Seth.

''Yeah but I haven't got much time! Listen the only way to free me is to fight me!''.

''I can't do that, you'll get hurt!''

''I'll be fine, c'mon you have to!''.

''Your my best friend! I can't!''

''Promise you, I'll be fine''.

''You sure?''

''Positive''.

''Fine'' said Seth.

''Forgive me''.

''I will'' said Leon and ran out of time. Seth ran at Leon and began to fight him. Teo continued to strike at Seth, who dodged and slashed at Teo's arm. Teo let Leon free and flew off. Leon fell to his knees, clutching his arm. Seth ran over to Leon.

''You ok?'' he asked.

''Yeah''. Marissa and Kimi also ran over. Seth helped Leon stand. Leon smiled at Seth.

''Thanks for saving me'' said Leon.

''That's what friends do'' said Seth, smiling back. Marissa and Kimi also smiled.

''Now let's get you back to the house and tend to your injuries''. Marissa and Kimi helped Seth get Leon back to the house. They went to the living room and sat Leon down on the sofa. Kimi walked out of the room and came back with the medical kit. She bandaged Leon's right arm.

''Glad to have you back'' said Marissa.

''Are you sure your ok what with everything that has happened to you... '' said Kimi. Leon got up and slowly walked out of the room.

''Kimi...'' said Seth. Kimi looked down sadly.

''Let's just leave him alone for a while'' said Marissa.

''Ok'' said Kimi.

YYxYandJxS4eva: OMG! A long chapter Yay!

Leon: OMG what the heck! Why do I keep getting injured?

YYxYandJxS4eva: Main character curse. Be Afraid.

Leon: ...

Seth: O_O I can't believe you made me hurt Leon, You're despicable!

YYxYandJxS4eva: Want me to roast you alive and feed you to lions?

Seth: No

Leon: *backs away slowly*

YYxYandJxS4eva: Read and Review or face the consequences! Btw some new characters will be introduced next chapter! Enjoy ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion

The Twilight Castle Chapter 4 Reunion

A few hours passed and Leon was nowhere to be seen.

''I'm worried'' said Kimi.

''I'll find him, I already know where he is'' said Seth.

''Where?'' asked Marissa.

''He's probably on the roof'' said Seth. Seth, Kimi and Marissa climbed onto the roof of the house to find Leon, fast asleep. Seth and the girls carried him back to his room. They laid him on the bed and went downstairs.

''He's probably worn out'' said Kimi.

''What time is it?'' asked Marissa.

''5pm''said Seth.

''He really must be worn out''.

''I'm just glad he's back'' said Marissa.

''It wouldn't be the same if he wasn't here. A few years ago Kimi, Marissa and Seth were walking home from school while Leon was busy. A gang came up to Seth and the girls and were about to beat them up when Leon came along.

''Hey leave my friends alone'' he had shouted. Leon ran at the gang and had easily beaten them up. He had hurt himself in the process but his friends were grateful for him standing up for them. (End of Flashback)

''If it wasn't for Leon we would have been dead for sure''. Meanwhile Leon was having a nightmare. He and his friends were walking down a street. A man came up to them and killed Marissa, Kimi and Seth right before his eyes. Leon screamed and woke up, falling out of bed in the process.

''Leon are you ok?'' asked Seth, running to Leon.

''I had a dream where you all died right before my eyes!'' said Leon, crying into Seth's shirt. The girls had looks of shock upon their faces. Seth tried to comfort Leon.

''Calm down, we're still here ''said Seth. Marissa and Kimi hugged Leon. Unfortunately this was still a nightmare. Suddenly they stabbed Leon with small daggers. Leon screamed. In the real world Kimi, Seth and Marissa were desperately trying to wake him up.

''Leon wake up!'' cried Kimi.

''Cm'on Leon please wake up!'' cried Marissa. Seth was crying from fright. Leon woke up, with tears streaming down his face.

''Leon...'' said Marissa.

''What's wrong with me...'' said Leon. There was a sudden laugh from the corner. Everyone spun around to see a man.

''Who are you?'' asked Kimi.

''I am Blaze''.

''Bastard you killed my parents!'' shouted Leon. The others gasped. They knew Leon's parents had been killed but they didn't know they had been murdered.

''Stay away from me!'' cried Leon.

''Well then let me remind you of what happened'' said Blaze. Suddenly images flashed into Leon's mind of when his parents were murdered. Leon's eyes were full of fright. He then fainted.

''Leon!'' shouted Marissa.

''He's fine'' said Blaze. ''All I did was put images of his parents death into his head''.

''Leave or face the consequences'' growled Seth. Blaze then teleported out.

''That was scary'' said Kimi. There was a sudden knock at the door. ''I'll get it'' said Seth. He went downstairs and opened the door.

''Hey'' said a voice. There were 3 people standing there with smiles on their faces.

''Omg Matt, Yuna, Tai!'' ''What are you guys doing here?'' asked Seth.

''We came to see you guys!''.

''Come in'' said Seth. Seth called up to the girls.

''Kimi, Marissa! Come down! You'll never believe who's here!''. The girls had just finished putting Leon onto the bed. They heard Seth calling them so they went downstairs.

''Whoa why are you guys here?'' asked Kimi.

''We came to see you, by the way, where's Leon?'' asked Matt. Seth, Marissa and Kimi looked down sadly.

''What happened? Is he okay?'' demanded Matt.

''Well...'' said Seth.

''Where is he?''.

''Upstairs, first door on the left...'' said Marissa. Matt raced upstairs and everyone followed.

''Okay! What happened to Leon! Why the hell is he covered in bandages!'' shouted Matt. At this point, Leon woke up.

''Leon what happened to you?'' asked Tai. Leon looked away.

''I think we should talk downstairs'' said Kimi. Everyone headed to the living room and sat down on the sofas.

''So what happened?'' asked Yuna.

''He got kidnapped by my evil brother, electrocuted by lightning, poisoned by Teo, was mind controlled and tortured by a guy called Blaze who killed Leon's parents'' said Seth. Matt, Yuna and Tai had their mouths open in shock.

''That's probably why he looked so depressed'' said Yuna. Seth walked back upstairs while everyone waited for him downstairs. Seth ran into the living room.

''Leon's gone!''.

''What!'' shouted Tai.

''Let's go and find him'' said Seth. Meanwhile Leon was running through a forest.

''I'll kill you Blaze...I'll kill'' said Leon before passing out. Meanwhile back at the house...

''Okay, Me, Tai and Seth will head towards the forest while you girls head towards the lake'' said Matt. The girls ran towards the lake while the boys ran towards the forest. Kimi, Marissa and Yuna could not find Leon anywhere near the lake.

''Let's head back and wait for the others'' suggested Yuna. Meanwhile Seth, Matt and Tai were heading deeper into the forest. They saw Leon lying on the ground, unconscious. They ran over and picked him up and ran back to the house. Yuna saw them coming and immediately opened the door. The boys ran inside and laid Leon on a sofa.

''Is he ok?'' asked Marissa.

''I think so'' said Matt. A few minutes later, Leon opened his eyes.

''Leon are you ok?'' asked Yuna. Leon slowly got up and tried to go to the front door. Tai and Seth held him back.

''Let me go!'' shouted Leon.

''Why are you doing this?'' asked Tai.

''I have to kill Blaze'' said Leon.

''It's too dangerous!'' said Kimi.

''Don't you understand! He killed my parents!''.

''If he wants to kill me then here I am'' said Blaze who had just appeared before them. Leon got out of Tai and Seth's grasp, grabbed his sword and ran towards Blaze and attempted to stab him. Blaze teleported next to Leon and stabbed him in the side with his sword then he disappeared. Leon stumbled backwards and started to fall when Matt caught him.

''Leon are you ok?'' asked Matt. Leon didn't answer.

''Leon? ''asked Tai. Leon fell unconscious against Matt.

''Leon!'' cried Matt. Matt ran upstairs and laid Leon down on a bed. Kimi also ran upstairs with the first-aid kit and quickly bandaged up Leon's side.

''Why is all this happening to him?'' asked Yuna.

''I don't know'' said Seth. ''But we need to find out''.

YYxYandJxS4eva: x3 Awesome

Leon: O_O I have a lot of injuries

Matt: Yes you do

Leon: Matt? What are you doing here?

Matt: I'm part of the cast now stupid!

Leon: XD

Seth: Woot? T.T

Tai: Aw c'mon! The Ladies love me! *wink*

Seth: Oh dear

Yuna: Lol

Marissa: Yay!

Leon: O_O this is gonna be annoying

Matt: What?! *cries*

Leon: Oo I'm sorry?

Matt: You better be! Hmph

Kimi: This is going to be interesting

YYxYandJxS4eva: The characters Matt, Yuna and Tai may have the same names as some people from FF and Digimon but I like those names and they are completely my creation. ^o^


	5. Chapter 5 True Form Revealed

The Twilight Castle Chapter 5 True Form Revealed

A few hours had passed and Leon woke up. Matt, Tai and Seth had fallen asleep in some chairs surrounding Leon's bed. Leon tried to sit up but failed. Matt woke up and noticed Leon was awake. ''Leon thank goodness your awake''.

''What happened?'' asked Leon.

''Blaze stabbed you in the side and you passed out'' replied Matt.

''Oh'' said Leon.

''The girls are downstairs preparing dinner''. Leon slowly sat up. ''Careful or you'll open up your wound again''.

Tai then woke up. ''Hey Leon you ok?'' he asked.

''Yeah''. Matt and Tai helped Leon get downstairs to the living room. The girls heard someone coming down the stairs and went to check it out.

''Leon! Your ok!'' said Yuna.

''Yep'' said Leon, smiling.

''Where's Seth?'' asked Kimi.

''He's asleep upstairs'' said Tai.

''You better go wake him up then'' said Yuna. Tai walked upstairs and shook Seth to wake him up. Seth slowly opened his eyes.

''Leon's awake, he's in the living room''. Seth immediately got up and walked downstairs. Leon was sitting on the sofa between Matt and Marissa.

''Hey Seth'' said Marissa. Seth sat down on the other sofa

''Leon are you ok?'' asked Seth.

''Yeah, I'm fine'' said Leon.

''Guys dinner is ready'' called Kimi. Everyone walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. They had just started to eat when Blaze came in. Leon stared at him in fright. Tai and Seth immediately went to Leon's side. Blaze advanced towards Leon.

''What do you want?'' asked Leon.

''To show your friends your true form''.

''What?'' asked Leon.

''This'' said Blaze, and took Leon's necklace off.

''You two better stay away from him'' said Blaze, pointing to Tai and Seth. Leon suddenly started transforming. After 2 minutes Leon had transformed into a silver and black wolf with red eyes and silver fangs.

''What'd you do to him!'' demanded Matt.

''Nothing'' replied Blaze. He then disappeared. Seth tried to go towards Leon but backed off when Leon growled. ''What do we do?'' asked Marissa.

''If taking the necklace off started the transformation, then maybe putting it back on will reverse it!'' said Seth. He picked up the necklace and attempted to put it back on but was clawed by Leon so hard that it caused him to fly across the room. He hit his head on the corner of the table and blacked out.

''Seth!'' shouted Tai. He rushed to Seth's side. Matt grabbed the necklace and quickly put it around Leon's neck and Leon transformed back.

''Leon? Are you...ok?'' asked Kimi. Silence.

''Seth wake up!'' shouted Tai.

''What happened?'' asked Leon.

''You don't remember?'' asked Kimi.

''You changed into a wolf and Seth tried to turn you back but you clawed him so hard he went flying across the room'' said Tai. Leon sank to the floor and hid his face in his hands. Matt walked over to Leon, sat down beside him and put his arm around him.

''Don't worry, Seth will be fine'' said Matt. Leon began to shake. Matt looked down sadly. Seth slowly woke up.

''Seth are you ok?''asked Tai.

''Yeah'' said Seth. Seth noticed the state Leon was in and went over to try and help.

''Leon? It's me Seth, are you ok?''. No answer.

''Leon?''. Still no answer. Seth was beginning to get worried.

''Leon listen to me!'' said Seth. Leon was silent.

''Leon, Please! Talk to me!'' said Seth, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Leon didn't say a word. Tai could see that Seth was starting to get really upset so he led him out of the room.

''Guys, try and get Leon to talk, I'll talk to Seth'' said Tai. Tai took Seth to a room upstairs.

''Why won't Leon talk to me?'' asked Seth.

''Maybe because he caused his best friend in the whole world to hurt himself''.

''Yes, but it wasn't his fault'' said Seth. Meanwhile in the kitchen the others were desperately trying to get Leon to talk.

''Leon, talk to us, we're trying to help'' said Marissa.

YYxYandJxS4eva: Oooh! Nice! If I should say so myself

Leon: O_O

Seth: T.T

Matt: e.e

Yuna: Oo

Kimi: -_-''

Tai: D:

Marissa: x(

YYxYandJxS4eva: ok... what's up with you guys?

Leon: I can't believe you! You made me hurt Seth! DIE!

YYxYandJxS4eva: O_O I can't die. I'm immortal. I made you. I made this story. I ignore your complaints. I don't care. You know I might kill you off somehow. Ha! That wasn't a smart thing to do now was it? You're a jerk. A smelly one. You don't know what to say now. You're speechless. You are scared of me. Well. You should be. I'm evil. I have zombie minions. Mwuhahahaha!

Leon: T.T

Seth: Oi! Stop it! You're not very nice!

YYxYandJxS4eva: I am the authoress after all. xD

Matt: You are so mean! *cries*

YYxYandJxS4eva: Yes, Yes I am. Read and review! ^o^


	6. Chapter 6 Leon runs away

The Twilight Castle Chapter 6 Leon runs away Yay! Finally! Let's Party!

YYxYandJxS4eva: xD

Leon: Shut up or you'll face my wrath

YYxYandJxS4eva: okay okay! The real title is Leon runs away

Leon didn't speak but looked up at them. The others gasped. Leon's eyes were full of pain and hatred. ''Listen guys, It's dangerous for you to be around me, I think it's best for you to stay away from me'' said Leon. He walked out of the room and out of the front door. The others followed but when they got out of the house, Leon was nowhere to be seen. Matt went upstairs to tell Seth and Tai.

''Leon's gone, he said it's dangerous for us to be around him and he said It's best for us to stay away from him'' said Matt. Seth started to cry and Tai put an arm around him. Seth cried for about 5 hours then he fell asleep.

''We'll let him sleep in tomorrow, he's exhausted'' said Kimi and they headed off to bed. At about 5am Seth woke up. He got dressed and packed a backpack. He then wrote a note and placed it on the bed. He then grabbed his samurai sword and snuck out of the house. At about 7 Matt woke up and decided to check. He walked into the room, only to find that Seth wasn't there. He saw the note on the bed, picked it up and started to read it.

''Sorry to have to do this to you but I am going to look for Leon, please don't follow me, I will be back as soon as I find him from Seth''. Matt sank to the floor and cried. Yuna came in to find Matt crying.

''Matt, what's wrong?'' she asked. Matt handed the note to Yuna who also read it. The others walked in and Yuna passed the note to them. Tai walked over to Matt.

''He'll come back, I know he will'' said Tai.

''My two best friends in the whole world are gone and I can't do anything right'' said Matt. He walked out of the room. Marissa walked over to Tai and put an arm on his shoulder.

''Matt's just stressed out, he'll be fine''. Lunchtime came and Matt was nowhere to be seen. 15 minutes later Tai found Matt on the roof, staring up at the sky.

''Hey you ok?'' asked Tai.

''Not really'' said Matt.

''Do you want anything to eat?''.

''Nah, I'll pass''.

''Ok'' said Tai. Tai headed back inside. The others walked up to him.

''Is he ok?'' asked Kimi. Tai shook his head. Marissa looked down sadly. Another 3 hours had passed and Matt was still on the roof. Suddenly Teo appeared in front of Matt, who got up quickly.

''What are you doing here!'' asked Matt. Teo advanced towards him. Matt backed away then Teo sent 3 lightning bolts towards him. They missed him but they made him lose his balance. Right before Teo disappeared Tai, Kimi, Yuna and Marissa had come to check on Matt. They arrived just in time see Matt fall off the roof to the ground below.

''Matt!'' shouted Tai. He and the girls ran back inside the house and ran out of the front door. Tai ran over to Matt. Matt was unconscious, with his leg stuck out at an odd angle. Meanwhile Seth was still looking for Leon, who was in the mountains nearby. After a while, Seth stumbled into a cave and spotted Leon, who stared at him.

''Leon, please come back, the others are so worried''.

''But it's dangerous for you to be near me''.

''We're your friends, we don't mind'' said Seth.

''Ok'' said Leon. Seth helped Leon to his feet and they headed home. Meanwhile the others were still outside the house.

''Should we move him?'' asked Yuna.

''Not yet, hopefully Seth will come back with Leon soon''. 35 minutes later Seth came back with Leon right behind him.

''Leon! Seth! Your ok!'' said Kimi.

''Yeah'' said Seth. Seth then saw Matt unconscious on the ground.

''Matt!'' shouted Seth. Leon also ran over.

''What happened?'' asked Leon.

''Teo came and pushed him off the roof'' said Tai. Seth punched the ground in anger. Leon suddenly spun around to see Blaze and everyone else did the same. Leon quickly grabbed his sword and then he charged at Blaze with the intention to kill him. Blaze disappeared and reappeared beside his friends.

''Leave them alone!'' said Leon.

''Oh, I forgot, when I went away to the mountains I learnt to control my other form'' said Leon. Leon took his necklace off and changed into the silver and black wolf. He ran towards Blaze and pounced on him. The others gasped. Blaze couldn't dodge any of the scratches that Leon gave. Finally Leon bit Blaze in the leg. Blaze couldn't take anymore and disappeared. Seth made his way towards Leon with the necklace in hand. He slipped it over Leon's neck and Leon transformed back to normal and walked over to the others.

''Bring Matt inside and quickly'' said Leon. He and Tai lifted him up and bought him inside and laid him on a sofa. A few minutes later Matt woke up.

''Don't move, Just stay lying down'' said Leon.

''Leon? Seth? Your ok'' said Matt.

''Yeah, sorry for worrying you'' said Seth.

YYxYandJxS4eva: x3

Leon: I ran away...again?

Matt: I fell off a roof?!

Seth: Oo

YYxYandJxS4eva: What's wrong with that?

Matt: Everything

Kimi: -.-''

Tai: *trying not to laugh*

Leon: TAI! No laughing!

Tai: *backs away slowly*

YYxYandJxS4eva: XD this is amazing!

Matt: No, It's really not

YYxYandJxS4eva: *grabs club with spikes*

Matt: O_O okay okay! This is the best fanfic ever! *cries* Read and review! *cries more*

Tai: *hugs Matt* There there It's alright


	7. Chapter 7 The Fight

The Twilight Castle Chapter 7 the Fight

''It's my fault anyway'' said Leon.

''If I hadn't ran off then Seth wouldn't of gone to get me back and then we wouldn't be in this mess''.

''Don't say that, It's not your fault'' said Matt.

''But It is'' said Leon. Suddenly Seth punched Leon and everyone gasped.

''Idiot! How can you say it's your fault! It was Teo's fault! You ran off because you were scared! I was worried about you! That's why I went to find you!'' shouted Seth.

''You shouldn't have gone to find me! You should have stayed here to protect everyone!'' shouted Leon.

''Well maybe you shouldn't have run off in the first place!''.

''That's It! I'm leaving!'' shouted Leon.

''Good because we didn't want you here anyway!'' shouted Seth. Leon stormed off and out of the front door while Seth ran upstairs.

''I've never seen them fight before'' said Tai.

''It's scary'' said Matt.

''Matt, by the way I think your leg is broken, you won't be able to move for a while'' said Tai.

''Ok, I understand'' said Matt.

''Now what do we do?'' asked Marissa.

''I have no idea'' said Kimi.

''We better leave Seth alone to calm down'' said Yuna.

''I'm worried about Leon'' said Matt.

''Yeah, he could have gone anywhere'' replied Tai. There was a sudden crash from upstairs. Tai, Kimi and Marissa ran upstairs to find out what had happened while Yuna stayed downstairs to look after Matt. Everyone else ran into Seth's room to find all the furniture smashed up and Seth was burning some photos of him and Leon. Tai ran over to Seth and held him back.

''What the hell do you think you're doing!'' shouted Tai.

''Making sure I never get to see Leon's face again'' said Seth.

''What's wrong with you! Do you realise how long you and Leon have been friends! Does that mean anything to you!''.

''Leave me alone! It's none of your business!'' shouted Seth, and then he did something no one thought he would do. He grabbed his sword and cut Tai's legs. Tai cried out and fell to the floor and blacked out. Seth then jumped out of the window. Kimi and Marissa ran over to Tai. They picked him up and placed him on a bed in another room. Kimi tended to Tai's wounds while Marissa went downstairs to tell Matt and Yuna.

''What happened?'' asked Matt.

''The room was completely wrecked and Seth was burning the photos with him and Leon and then he cut Tai's legs!'' said Marissa. Suddenly Yuna received a text on her cell phone. It said...

''Hey Yuna, It's me Leon. What's going on? Is Seth still mad at me?''

Yuna texted back and told him what had happened. Leon then texted back.

''What! Hold on! I'll be right there! Is Seth there?''.

Yuna replied with ''No, he ran off somewhere''. 40 minutes later there was a knock at the door and Yuna went to answer it. It was Leon.

''Hey'' said Leon, and walked into the living room.

''Hey Matt how you doing?'' asked Leon.

''What do you think?''.

''Well then, sucks to be you'' said Leon.

''Hey shut up!'' said Matt. Leon then laughed quietly.

''It's not funny!'' said Matt.

''Ok Ok truce'' said Leon. He headed upstairs to see Tai. Before he got to the room he walked into the one next door. The room was a mess. He noticed the burnt photos.

YYxYandJxS4eva: Oo

Leon: Oh god.

Seth: T.T

Matt: O_O

YYxYandJxS4eva: O_O what?

Leon & Seth: You made us fight!

Seth: You made me hurt Tai!

Tai: You hurt my feelings!

YYxYandJxS4eva: Sorry guys, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles.

Leon: what.

Seth: the.

Tai: hell.

YYxYandJxS4eva: It's an expression.

Matt: Right.

Kimi: Sure.

Marissa: -.-''

Yuna: Wheeee!

Everyone except Yuna: .....

Yuna: I was just trying to help.

YYxYandJxS4eva: Read and Review! Or else there will be consequences. *laughs evilly*


	8. Chapter 8 The Loss

The Twilight Castle Chapter 8 the Loss

He stared at them in complete disbelief and fell to his knees. Marissa appeared at the doorway.

''Leon, I'm so sorry'' she said. Leon couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face. Marissa looked at the scene sadly. Leon wiped his eyes and walked out of the door. He walked into Tai's room.

''How is he?'' asked Leon.

''Fine at the moment'' said Kimi. Leon grabbed a chair and sat down beside Tai's bed and took Tai's hand.

''Don't worry Tai, you'll soon be back on your feet''. Kimi smiled at the scene.

''I saw what Seth had done but I don't understand why'' said Leon. Kimi's smile faded and she looked down sadly. Leon walked out of the room and went back downstairs.

''Hey Leon, you ok?'' asked Matt.

''Yeah, sure'' said Leon.

''Leon, I can tell you're not ok with this''.

''I...I'm fine''.

''Leon, don't kid yourself, its obvious''. At this point Leon broke down in tears.

''Leon! What's wrong?'' asked Yuna. Leon didn't answer, he just kept crying. Marissa and Kimi also came in.

''What's wrong?'' asked Marissa.

''I said harsh words to Seth and now he hates my guts, I'm starting to think it would be best if I wasn't here'' said Leon.

''Don't talk like that!'' said Matt. Suddenly Seth appeared in the doorway.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' asked Seth. Leon got up and faced Seth.

''Listen, I'm sorry'' said Leon.

''Sorry isn't good enough'' said Seth.

''Please, I really am sorry''.

''Enough!'' shouted Seth, and kicked Leon so hard he fell through the window and onto the grass outside. Yuna ran over to Leon, who was on his knees, clutching his stomach.

''What's wrong with you!'' shouted Matt.

''First you hurt Tai then you hurt Leon!''. Leon was struggling to stay conscious.

''Leon! Please stay awake'' said Yuna.

''Yuna...I'm sorry...Tell Seth...I really am...sorry'' said Leon, and fell limp in Yuna's arms.

''Leon? Leon! No, it can't be!'' cried Yuna.

''Yuna! What's wrong!'' asked Matt.

''It's Leon...He...He's Dead''. Immediately Matt, Kimi and Marissa started crying. Seth snapped out of his senses and also cried.

''It's my fault! It's all my fault!''cried Seth. Kimi went indoors to check on Tai. Tai was sitting up.

''Oh good you're awake'' said Kimi.

''Kimi? Why are you crying?'' asked Tai.

''Leon's dead!'' cried Kimi, and fell to her knees. Tai started to cry.

Seth kept on repeating ''It's all my fault''. Marissa walked over to Seth and hugged him. Seth kept on punching the ground.

''Seth, It's not your fault'' said Marissa.

''But It is. I'm the one who kicked him through the window, I'm the one who...''. Seth fainted in Marissa's arms.

''Is he ok?'' asked Yuna.

''He only fainted, he's fine'' said Marissa.

YYxYandJxS4eva: XD

Leon: O_O

Seth: What!

Matt: Whoa!

Tai: OMG!

Kimi: T.T

Marissa: D:

Yuna: Oo

YYxYandJxS4eva: ...

Leon: You...you killed me!

YYxYandJxS4eva: I warned you. Didn't I. I said I would kill you off somehow. Hah!

Leon: *cries*

Seth: *comforts Leon*

YYxYandJxS4eva: Read and Review guys. Btw if you're confused about how Leon died, Basically Seth kicked him through the window and a shard of glass pierced Leon's stomach. Because of the large amount of Blood Loss, he died. End of Explanation.

Leon: I...hate...you...

YYxYandJxS4eva: Help!


	9. Chapter 9 Revival

The Twilight Castle Chapter 9 Revival

Matt suddenly remembered something he had read in a book, ''Guys, I remember reading a book which mentioned this thing called The Life stone, it has the power to revive someone''.

''Where is it?'' asked Marissa.

''It's in a cave in Chikera village, which is about 5 hours from here'' said Matt.

''Let's go and get it!'' said Yuna. Kimi helped Tai get downstairs. Matt told them the good news. Seth then woke up.

''We found something that will revive Leon! Come on!'' said Matt. Seth couldn't believe his ears. Kimi and Marissa helped Matt get into the car and Marissa helped Tai get in. Seth picked up Leon and got into the car. Everyone then set off to Chikera village. Seth held Leon close while the others looked on sadly. Seth had silent tears pouring down his face.

''Seth are you ok?'' asked Tai.

''Y...yeah...I...I'm fine...I'' said Seth. He then broke down in tears. Tai put his arm around Seth.

''Don't worry, everything will be fine''. 2 hours passed and Seth was fast asleep.

''How's Seth?'' asked Kimi.

''He's asleep'' said Matt. Finally, after a very long journey they arrived at the village. Matt shook Seth.

''Seth, wake up, we're here''. Seth slowly opened his eyes.

''Let's find that cave!'' said Matt, smiling. After a few minutes Seth spotted the cave.

''Guys! The cave's over there!'' said Seth.

''Tai, can you walk?'' asked Kimi.

''Yeah, I can carry Matt up there on my back''.

They set off up the hill towards the cave. They eventually got to it. It was small. They entered it.

''I guess this is the place'' said Marissa.

''I guess so'' said Tai.

''Guys! Look!'' said Yuna. They saw a glowing stone on top of a platform in the middle of the cave. Kimi ran over to it.

''It says to place this stone upon the person you wish to revive and, if they are worthy they shall be revived''. Seth laid down Leon on the ground and Kimi handed Seth the Life Stone. Seth placed it on Leon. There was a flash of white light which surrounded Leon. Seth stood back. The white light then faded and Leon's eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked around and noticed Seth. Tears came to his eyes and he ran towards Seth and hugged him. He cried into Seth's chest.

''Sssh Leon, It's okay, I'm here, I'll always be there for you'' said Seth. Suddenly Blaze teleported behind Leon. He grabbed him by the arm and flung him against the cave wall. Seth ran to Leon.

''Leon are you ok?'' asked Seth. Leon was clutching his arm.

''I...I'm fine'' replied Leon. He tried to stand but cried out in pain and sank to the ground. Blaze reappeared behind Matt and Tai. He pushed Matt off Tai's back. Matt blacked out immediately. Blaze then got a large rock and smashed it onto the side of Tai's head. Tai fell to the ground and blacked out. Blaze then did the same to Seth. The girls looked at the scene in shock. Yuna and Marissa ran to Tai and Matt and Kimi ran to Leon and Seth.

''Leon are you ok?'' asked Kimi.

''Every time I try to move it hurts'' said Leon. Seth slowly woke up.

''Seth are you ok?''.

''Yeah''. Blaze then disappeared. Tai also woke up.

''Tai are you ok?'' asked Marissa.

''Don't worry I'm fine'' replied Tai.

''Although I don't think Matt's gonna wake up anytime soon''. Tai walked over to Leon and Seth.

''Are you guys okay?'' he asked.

''I'm fine, not too sure about Leon though'' said Seth. Leon had his eyes tightly shut. He looked like he was in pain.

''Leon, can you move?'' asked Kimi.

''No it hurts to move'' said Leon.

''Now what do we do?'' asked Marissa.

''I don't know'' said Yuna.

''We gotta do something and fast'' said Tai.

''We need help'' said Kimi

YYxYandJxS4eva: :D

Leon: Oo I'm alive! Yay!

Seth: WOOT!

Matt: Thank you authoress!

YYxYandJxS4eva: :D

Tai: Oo

Leon: -.-''

YYxYandJxS4eva: Never mind.

Seth: I'm just glad Leon isn't dead.

Leon: XD

YYxYandJxS4eva: Read and review! Then Tai will give you a kiss!

Tai: ;) Hello ladies!

Yuna: *slaps Tai*

Tai: Owww...


	10. Chapter 10 A New Arrival

The Twilight Castle Chapter 10: A New Arrival

There was a sudden sound of footsteps behind them.

''Who's there?'' asked Seth. The person walked into the Light.

''Hey there'' he said.

''Hey Syrax how you doing?'' asked Tai.

''I'm fine, it looks like you need help''. Syrax walked over to Seth, Leon, Kimi and Tai.

''Leon, It's me Syrax, are you ok?''.

''No, not really...I'' said Leon. He cried out in pain and fell unconscious.

''Leon!'' cried Seth.

''Ok guys, I have a helicopter outside, I can take Seth, Matt and Leon with me while you guys take the car'' said Syrax.

''Ok'' said Yuna. Tai and Seth carried Leon inside the helicopter while Syrax and Yuna carried Matt inside. Syrax and Seth stayed on the helicopter.

''See you guys back at the house'' said Seth.

''Ok'' said Kimi. The others got inside the car.

''So, let me get this straight, Leon died and you just revived him?'' asked Syrax.

''Yeah'' said Seth.

''I had no idea'' said Syrax. After a total of 5 hours they arrived at Kimi's house. The others helped Syrax and Seth get Matt and Leon inside the house and on the sofas in the living room. Matt slowly woke up.

''Matt are you ok?''asked Yuna.

''Yeah-I''. He stopped.

''Syrax?''

''Yeah, I'm here''.

''I'm glad'' said Matt.

''How's Leon?'' asked Matt.

''He'll be fine'' said Marissa.

''I hope so'' said Kimi. Leon then woke up slowly.

''Leon how are you feeling?'' asked Seth.

''Don't move for now, It'll only hurt you'' said Syrax.

''I can't believe your here'' said Leon.

''You just weren't expecting me, that's all''.

''Well, It's nice to see you''.

''Same to you''.

''How are you?''.

''I'm fine''.

''That's good''.

''Glad to have you back Leon, I'm so sorry'' said Seth, tears starting to form in his eyes.

''It's ok'' said Leon.

''But it's not, I'm your best friend, some kind of friend I was'' said Seth and broke down.

''Seth, please don't cry, It's in the past now'' said Leon.

''But...I''.

''Seth! Listen to me! It doesn't matter what you did! I'm here now! I forgive you! I don't blame you for it! It's not your fault! I don't like it when you blame yourself for everything that's happened to me! ''. Tears started to form in Leon's eyes. ''Please understand!'' said Leon. He then broke down in tears and Syrax held Leon while he cried. Seth slowly walked out of the room and everyone else followed.

''Leon don't worry, everything will be fine, I promise you'' said Syrax. After a couple of hours Leon fell asleep. Syrax walked out of the room.

''How's Leon?'' asked Yuna.

''He's sleeping'' replied Syrax.

''Seth's locked himself in his room and won't come out'' said Tai.

''Matt's also asleep''.

''Ok, thanks'' said Marissa.

YYxYandJxS4eva: Oo

Leon: Omg.

Seth: O_O *speechless*

Syrax: hello

Leon: *screams* you scared me!

Syrax: Oo Sorry

Matt: Yay Syrax!

Tai: A new character has now arrived. How many characters are there now?

YYxYandJxS4eva: 9

Marissa: O_O

Kimi: Lol

Yuna: That's a lot of characters!

Teo: :D

Leon: Go away Teo!

Teo: T.T *leaves*

Blaze: *hides in shadows*

Matt: Blaze, I know your there, Out!

Blaze: T.T *also leaves*

Seth: Read and review!


	11. Chapter 11 The Fire

The Twilight Castle Chapter 11 the Fire

Teo suddenly appeared in Seth's room. Seth was lying down on his bed. Teo threw some fireballs at the floor, setting the room on fire. Teo also set fire to the stairs. Kimi smelt the burning and went to check out what was going on.

''Guys! Get out! The house is on fire!'' shouted Kimi. Marissa and Tai immediately ran into the living room and picked up Matt and ran outside. Syrax ran outside carrying Leon. Meanwhile Seth was still trapped in his room. He began to choke and cough and he opened the window to breathe. The others looked up and saw Seth at the window.

''Seth! Get out!'' said Yuna.

''I can't! There's fire blocking the door!'' shouted Seth. Syrax placed Leon down on the ground. He spotted a ladder leaning against an apple tree. Seth fell to his knees and passed out. Syrax grabbed the ladder and put it against the side of the house. He climbed up and went in through the window. He grabbed Seth and made his way down the ladder. However, he suddenly lost his footing and dropped Seth. Tai caught Seth but Syrax plummeted to the ground and hit it really hard. Yuna and Marissa ran over to Syrax.

''Are you Ok!'' asked Marissa. They turned him onto his back. Syrax had his eyes tightly shut.

''Syrax! Can you hear us!'' said Yuna.

''Don't...worry...about me...I'll be fine...'' said Syrax.

''You don't look fine!'' said Kimi. Matt slowly woke up.

''Matt are you okay?'' asked Tai.

''Yeah'' said Matt. He saw Syrax on the ground in pain.

''Syrax! What happened?''.

''The house was on fire. We escaped but Seth was still trapped inside his room. Syrax got a ladder against the side of the house and went inside and got Seth out. He lost his footing on the ladder and dropped Seth, who was caught by Tai but Syrax hit the ground really hard'' said Yuna.

''Is he ok?'' asked Matt.

''I don't think so'' said Marissa. Leon also woke up.

''What happened?'' asked Leon. Marissa explained what had just happened. Leon sat up; he winced a little but crawled over to Syrax, ignoring the pain he was in.

''Syrax talk to me'' said Leon. Syrax didn't answer.

''Listen guys, mine and Seth's flat is about 20 minutes away from here and we can get a doctor to look at Syrax'' said Leon.

''Ok, and we can get the doctor to look at you too'' said Kimi. Everyone got into the car. When they got to the flat everyone was amazed.

''Your flat is huge!'' exclaimed Yuna. When they got inside they were even more amazed.

''It's like 5 star!'' said Matt.

''Yeah, do you like it?'' asked Leon.

''It's awesome!'' said Tai. They laid Seth, Syrax and Matt on the sofas.

''I'll go and find a doctor'' said Tai.

''Ok'' said Leon. Tai was looking around for a doctor. He then noticed a man abusing a young woman.

''Hey you! Leave her alone!'' shouted Tai. The man ran over to Tai and slammed him against a wall.

''You better watch your mouth brat!'' said the man. He got out a gun and pointed it at Tai's head. Passer-by's were shocked. Meanwhile back at the flat...

''Tai's been gone a long time, I'm worried'' said Yuna.

''I'll go look for him'' said Kimi. She walked along the street for a little while when she saw Tai, pressed up against the wall, with a man pointing a gun at his head. Kimi snuck up behind the man and grabbed his gun. The man immediately dropped Tai and ran off. Kimi rushed over to Tai.

''Tai! Are you ok? Speak to me'' said Kimi. Tai didn't answer. The young woman who had been saved by Tai rushed over to them.

''Do you need some help?'' she asked.

''Yes please'' said Kimi.

''I'm the doctor of this town''.

''I have a crisis on my hands, I have 3 people at my friend's flat that need a doctor right away'' said Kimi.

''That's fine, by the way, my name is Mika''. Kimi and Mika helped Tai stand and supported him to the flat. Kimi knocked on the door and Marissa opened the door.

''Tai!'' she exclaimed. ''What happened?'' asked Marissa as they laid Tai down on a sofa.

''A man had Tai up against the wall and he held a gun to his head'' said Kimi.

''All because he tried to save me'' said Mika.

''And who are you?'' asked Yuna.

''I'm Mika, the doctor of this town'' said Mika. Matt suddenly looked shocked.

''Matt?'' asked Leon.

''Hello, earth to Matt'' said Marissa.

''I am his childhood friend'' said Mika.

''Ohhh'' said Leon. Mika checked Seth over. He had a few minor burns and a slight fever. Next was Syrax. He had a broken wrist and minor scratches and bruises. Leon had a broken arm and Tai was just in shock. Mika put Leon's arm in a sling and bandaged up Syrax's wrist.

''Great, now how am I supposed to cook? I don't want to suffer _Kimi's _cooking'' said Leon. Everyone one laughed except Kimi who glared at Leon.

''If you ever say that again, I will never speak to you again'' said Kimi. Leon backed away.

''Calm down, it was just a joke'' said Leon. Seth then woke up. Leon walked over to him.

''Are you ok? He asked.

''I'm fine'' said Seth. Syrax also woke up. He sat up and winced a little.

''Syrax are you ok?'' asked Yuna.

''Yeah, I'm fine'' said Syrax. He then noticed Tai.

''What's wrong with Tai?'' he asked. Leon explained what had happened.

''I hope he'll be ok''. Leon then walked to the kitchen.

''Guys, I've got to go to the store, I'll be back soon'' said Leon.

''Ok'' said Marissa.

''I'll come with you'' said Syrax.

''Sure'' said Leon. As they were heading towards the store Leon noticed a little girl walking across the road to get a small ball. He then noticed a car coming right towards her. It was obvious the car was out of control. Leon knew that if it hit her she had no chance of surviving. Leon ran to the girl and pushed her out of the way. He then stopped the car immediately with one hand. Syrax stood there in shock. Any people who were there were also shocked. Syrax walked over to Leon.

''Are you ok?'' he asked.

''Yeah'' replied Leon. He walked over to the little girl.

''Sorry I pushed you, but I had no choice. It's dangerous''.

''Thank you for saving me sir'' she said. The mother of the girl ran over.

''Kisa are you ok?''.

''I'm fine, this man saved me''.

''Thank you so much''.

''No problem'' said Leon. Leon suddenly felt dizzy and started to fall backwards. Syrax caught him.

''Leon, are you alright?'' asked Syrax.

''I just felt a little dizzy that's all''.

''We better get you back home''. He put Leon's arm around his shoulder.

''Could I be of assistance?'' asked the mother of the child.

''Sure'' said Syrax. They helped Leon get back to the flat and Syrax knocked on the door. Yuna answered it.

''Leon are you ok?'' she asked.

''Yeah'' said Leon. Seth switched on the TV. The news was on at the moment.

''We're getting breaking news; A few minutes ago a little girl was saved from a certain death by a man with black hair. A car was going to hit this girl when this man pushed her out of the way and stopped the car with just one hand''. ''Here is the footage''. The others looked at the screen in amazement.

''Leon!'' shouted Kimi. ''That was dangerous! Why did you do it!''.

''I had to do something! What else was I supposed to do! Let her die?'' shouted Leon.

''What if you got hurt!'' shouted Kimi.

''You don't understand!'' shouted Leon, and smashed a vase and stormed off upstairs. They heard a slam of a door.

''...I'll try to calm him down'' said Seth, and walked off upstairs. Meanwhile Leon was standing in his room when he felt a sudden wave of dizziness, collapsed onto the floor and passed out. Seth knocked on the door.

''Leon can I come in?''. No response. ''Leon?''. Hearing no response he opened the door. Leon was lying in a heap on the floor. ''Leon!'' said Seth and rushed to his aid. The others heard Seth shout and rushed upstairs to Leon's room.

''Seth! What's wrong with him!'' asked Syrax.

''I...I don't know, I just found him like this'' said Seth. He and Syrax placed Leon on the bed and Mika placed her hand on Leon's forehead.

''He's burning up!'' exclaimed Mika. Marissa ran out of the room and came back with a wet cloth and gave it to Mika, who placed it on Leon's forehead.

''Will he be ok?'' asked Seth.

''He'll be fine'' said Mika. Marissa walked downstairs to check on Tai, who had fallen asleep on the sofa. Everyone except Seth and Mika walked back downstairs.

''How's Tai?'' asked Kimi.

''He's asleep'' said Marissa.

YYxYandJxS4eva: XP

Leon, Seth and Syrax: O_O

Everyone else: GRRR

Syrax: wow...I fell off a ladder...

Seth: Oh, how original! A fire!

Leon: XD I stopped a Car with one hand! ONE HAND! :D

Yuna: Calm down Leon O_O

Leon: *runs around room giggling like crazy*

Seth: Leon giggles? oO

Syrax: *grabs Leon*

Leon: D: noooo! Let me go!

Matt: Leon, there are people who can stop cars with no hands

Leon: OMG! Really?

Matt: *he's a gullible Idiot!*

Leon: Oo and I had a broken arm! I must be the strongest in the whole world!

Seth: LEON SHUT UP!

Leon: *goes to emo corner*

Seth: oops...

Leon: *gets a plastic knife*

Syrax: ...

Leon: *trys to cut self but fails*

Yuna: .

Matt: oh dear god.

Tai: T.T

YYxYandJxS4eva: LOL? Um... read and review? And now Leon has gone emo...

Leon: *cries dramatically*

Syrax: *sigh*

Kimi: I seriously need a vacation

Marissa: Same here


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth

The Twilight Castle Chapter 12 the Truth

''Oh yeah, Syrax I have a question, Why are you so protective of Leon?'' asked Matt.

''Well...I have a confession, I'm really Leon's older brother'' said Syrax.

''Why didn't you tell him?''.

''Because...I...I'' said Syrax then fell to his knees and cried. Yuna put an arm around Syrax in an attempt to comfort him. After a moment of silence Syrax spoke.

''Ok, here's what happened, Leon thinks his older brother died in a fire so if I tell him it would break his heart'' said Syrax.

''Just tell him, it's the best thing to do, if you don't, you'll feel more guilty than you would if you tell him''. Seth came into the room.

''Leon's awake'' he said.

''Now's your chance to tell him Syrax'' said Marissa.

''Fine'' said Syrax.

''What's going on?'' asked Seth.

''Just stay here'' said Matt. Syrax walked to Leon's room.

''Leon? I have to talk to you'' said Syrax.

''What is it?'' asked Leon.

''Well...I have a confession; you know your older brother, who you think died in a fire?''.

''Yeah, what about him?'' asked Leon.

''The truth is, he's not dead''.

''What do you mean?''.

''Well, I am actually your brother'' said Syrax.

''No, it can't be, my brother's dead!''.

''Listen to me! I don't lie about things like this!'' shouted Syrax.

''I don't believe it! I don't believe you!'' shouted Leon, and ran out of the room. Syrax was left there staring into space.

YYxYandJxS4eva: sorry, short chapter! The sequel to this will be titled The Final Stage! DUN DUN DUN!

Leon: O_O

Syrax: O_O

Matt: This is...well...awkward

Tai: OMG

Yuna: ...

Seth: Oo

Kimi: T.T

Marissa: uh...

YYxYandJxS4eva: Read and Review! X3


End file.
